Rekel
These companions have most interesting physical appearances. Rekels have what seems to be fur, but it is actually made of metal. The color of this fur changes based on what they have eaten, and may be bronze, gold, or silver in color. This metal continues to grow indefinitely, needing to be sheared periodically. Only certain magical tools are able to cut through these metals, and rekels are always pleased receive trims from their magi. In the wild, rekels simply bite off excess fur, or join together for group groomings. Unlike other creatures that also consume metals, rekel do not live near the Caves of Nareau. They can be found throughout the World, usually near mines. However, they do seem to enjoy extreme temperatures, such as in the Arkene or Etainian Desert, and will often lay in the sun or near a fire to feel their metallic fur heat up, or sit in icy water or snow to feel it turn cold. Rekel are considered to be cunning creatures, and prefer to slink along the edges of the forest rather than be out in the open. Of course, they have no need to hide – no predators bother with them. Should they be attacked, rekel companions simply remain still, and their enemy will find themselves with a mouth full of sharp metal. Egg One might have assumed this was simply a metal replica of an egg, but a flicking tail proves otherwise. Hatchling Very few metallic objects are safe around these hatchlings. They are banned from the castle, for they are voracious eaters and hundreds of forks have been consumed by them. Left to their own devices, young rekel are happy to explore surrounding areas and play together. Their games are usually tag or mock fights, and when two rekel hatchlings smash into each other, a loud metallic sound is produced. This can be quite annoying if one is trying to sleep. Adult Though rekel companions are quite friendly, they are also cunning, sneaky creatures. Rather than approaching other creatures openly to engage in play, they prefer to stalk their targets. They'll hide behind any nearby tree or boulder, springing out and ambushing anyone who walks past. Though their fur can be quite sharp, these large creatures have great control over their movements and always leave their playmates without a single scratch. Rekels can jump quite high despite their heavy weight, but cannot run very quickly. They prefer to slink along the edges of trees to running, but should never be picked up. Rekels panic if lifted, squirming frantically until they are put down. Rekels in the wild usually flee whenever they spot humans, but have an uncanny ability to tell which humans are magi. They are more likely to approach magi, especially if they are carrying any rare metals. Breeding Additional Information * No. 486 * Obtained from Donation Shop for 2 (February 2014) * Released: February 15th, 2014 * Sprites: **Lazuli (Original concept lines) **Glasswalker (Edit the lines and the colors) *Description: **Damien **Lazuli * Gender Dimorphism: **Males are silver **Females are bronze Category:2014 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Gender Dimorphism